Au-delà des étoiles
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Il fallait que ce soit de lui que je tombe amoureux. De celui qui est sensé être mon ennemi, que je suis sensé haïr. Mais à chaque fois que je verrai les étoiles, ces astres illuminés, je penserai à toi, Mark. Plus que d'habitude.


_**Au-delà des étoiles**_

 _By Alili Lunamoon_

* * *

Mark Evans... Ce nom résonnait dans ma tête, exactement comme mes battements de cœur. Ces mêmes battements de cœur qui s'intensifiaient à chaque fois que je le voyais, ou même que je pensais à lui. Et tout ça pour quoi? Parce que je l'aimais, tiens. Oui, il fallait que je tombe amoureux, et en plus il fallait que ce soit de cette personne en particulier. Comme si ma vie n'était pas assez difficile, comme si je n'avais pas assez de responsabilités. Et pourquoi c'était par lui que j'étais attiré, pourquoi pas par une ou un autre? Parce qu'à chaque fois que je l'aperçois, je vois cette énergie, cette vivacité qui n'appartient qu'à lui, et qui sont contagieuses sur toutes les personnes qui l'entoure. Cette lueur dans son regard, qui pourrait rendre heureux n'importe qui et remonter le moral à la première personne venue. Et son physique n'y était pas pour rien non plus... Ses yeux qui semblaient si ouverts au monde, qui donnait l'impression qu'il s'émerveillait à la moindre chose nouvelle. Son visage, son corps, ses cheveux, ses mains... Tout avait l'air si parfait. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il me renvoie... Je ne peux pas l'enlever de mes pensées. Il y reste comme si son image y restait enfermée, comme si je ne voulais pas le laisser partir. Et oui, il fallait que ce soit lui que j'aime. Pourtant, l'Académie Alius est l'ennemie de Raimon. Nous sommes sensés les détester, les exécrer, les haïr. Nous devons les battre sans pitié et nous satisfaire de notre victoire. Telle en est la volonté de notre Père. Mais... j'ai beau être le plus puissant, le plus haut placé,b le capitaine de Gaïa et le déteneur du titre de Genesis, je ne suis pas si intouchable. Comme chaque personne, j'ai mon point faible, mon talon d'Achille. Et je l'ai trouvé. Mais que dois-je faire? Rester fidèle à l'Académie Alius et tenter d'oublier ces sentiments qui sont pourtant totalement inoubliables, ou suivre les choix de mon cœur et trahir les miens? C'est un décision bien trop difficile à prendre...

Un bruit de quelque chose qui a frappé contre le mur d'à côté me fit soudainement sursauter.

\- _Non mais ça va pas bien?! Me jeter ce livre à la figure comme ça mais t'es complètement malade!_

 _\- T'avais qu'à pas critiquer mes goûts en littérature, Heatman!_

 _\- En même temps, si môssieur aime les romans d'amour à l'eau de rose, ce n'est pas de ma faute!_

 _\- Raah, tu m'énerves! Tu ne peux pas me laisser lire tranquille?! Sors d'ici tout de suite!_

 _\- Hey, c'est ma chambre aussi, j'y reste si je veux okay!_

Ces deux-là... Pas possible, toujours en train de se disputer. S'il y avait une médaille pour ceux qui se crient le plus dessus l'un sur l'autre, ils la gagneraient sans contraintes. Franchement, les mettre dans la même chambre était sûrement la pire idée de tous les temps, et celle de les installer juste à côté de la mienne encore plus. Tout ça parce que les capitaines des équipes sont sensés tous loger au même étage. N'importe quoi.

Exaspéré, je me lève du lit où j'étais bien confortablement installé, et je sors de ma chambre et me dirige vers sa voisine. Sans gêne, j'ouvre brutalement la porte avant de crier :

\- Gazelle, Torch! Fermez-là une bonne fois pour toutes où je vous fais tous les deux enfermer dans la plus profonde des cellules qu'il existe sur ce vaisseau, et croyez-moi, vous la fermerez UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTES!

Les deux garçons me regardèrent d'un air abasourdi.

\- Désolé, Grand Chef Suprême! me dit Torch en s'inclinant.

\- Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et tu vas goûter à mon poing, lui dis-je d'un regard noir.

Comme aucun des deux ne prononçait un mot, je m'apprêta à sortir, quand ça recommença :

\- D'ailleurs, si j'étais toi, je couperai tout de suite cette tulipe que tu as sur la tête.

\- C'est pas une tulipe, Iceman! Ce sont DES FLAMES!

\- LA FERME! Criai-je en me retournant. JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS ENTENDRE!

Je sortis de la pièce en claquant violemment la porte. j'éspère qu'ils auront bien compris, cette fois! ...C'est pathétique. Voilà que je me mets à leur crier dessus comme un parent qui gronde ses enfants. Essayant de me calmer, je retourne dans ma chambre, avant de m'effondrer sur mon lit.

\- Mark... Murmurai-je.

Je me redressa en un éclair. Non, je n'allais pas rester ici à me morfondre. Ma décision était prise ; Oui, j'allais tout lui avouer. Peu importe les circonstances, peu importe s'il me rejette. Je veux qu'il prenne connaissance de mes sentiments pour lui, que mon esprit se libère de ce lourd fardeau qui me pèse dessus depuis quelques temps.

Je me lève, avant de regarder par la fenêtre. Il fait déjà nuit... Peu importe. Justement, ce sera même un avantage ; Je préfèrerais que le moins de monde possible nous voie.

En vitesse, je mets mon indetrônable doudoune orange par dessus mon tee-shirt, mes chaussures aux pieds, et je me relisse bien les cheveux. Parfait... En silence, je traverse le couloir jusqu'au escaliers que je descends, dans la même discrétion parfaite. Je me dirige vers la salle où sont rangés tous les ballons, et j'en prends un au hasard dans le bac _Genesis._ C'est le seul moyen de transport dont je dispose, et c'est le plus rapide. Une fois le ballon en main, je m'apprête à me téléporter, mais Bellatrix surgit soudainement dans la pièce.

\- Xéné? Que fais-tu ici, avec ce ballon?

Qu'est-ce que je dois lui répondre? Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire la vérité...! Désemparé, je dis la première chose qui me passe par la tête :

\- Euh... Je vais... Faire des courses!

\- Faire des courses?! À cette heure-ci? Et depuis quand effectues-tu cette tâche ingrate?!

\- Bah, j'avais envie, c'est tout! Allez, à plus! Dis-je avant de disparaître.

\- Non, attends! Ne pars pas comme ça sans...

Trop tard ; J'étais parti pour un autre monde.

* * *

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le paysage qui m'entoure devint quelque chose de totalement différent ; Les murs et le sol métalliques se sont changés pour laisser place à un bâtiment devant un terrain de foot. Aucune erreur ; j'étais bien à cet orphelinat où était Mark en ce moment même, où il était sans aucun doute venu chercher un joueur de plus à recruter dans son équipe. Plusieurs voix me tirèrent de mes pensées. Je tourna la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir d'où elles provenaient. Mon cœur fit un bond lorsque je vis Mark, parlant avec d'autres joueurs de son équipe. Je m'approcha doucement, toujours dans la pénombre, avant de me cacher derrière le buisson le plus proche afin de mieux les entendre. Je tendis l'oreille, alors qu'une légère teinte de rouge commençait à colorer mes joues.

\- ...vrai qu'il est vraiment ennuyeux! J'en ai plus que marre, moi, de ce gamin!

\- Bah, ne t'inquiète pas, Nathan! C'est vrai que Scotty est un peu... hum... blagueur, mais il faut faire avec! Dit Mark de cette voix que j'adorais tellement entendre.

\- Et tu veux le prendre dans l'équipe, en plus... Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être aussi optimiste...

\- Je suis sûr qu'il cache un énorme potentiel!

\- Tu dis tout le temps ça... Même avec Darren, et pourtant regarde, il en est toujours au même stade à essayer de bien réussir la _Main Célèste_ !

\- C'est juste que vous ne voyez pas quand il améliore ses performances, c'est tout!

\- C'est qu'il n'améliore jamais ses performances...

\- Allons, Jude, ne sois pas si pessimiste!

\- Capitaine, on devrait rentrer, il fait déjà nuit en plus. Et nous allons bientôt manger, je pense.

\- Oui, allez-y. Je vous rejoins plus tard, je veux juste aller m'entraîner encore un peu!

\- Alala, on ne te changera jamais... Soupira Nathan alors qu'ils entrèrent tous dans le bâtiment sauf Mark.

Oui, sauf Mark. Celui-ci se dirigeait à présent vers le terrain, le sourire aux lèvres...

Je le regardais courir, l'esprit enivrée par cette délicieuse harmonie qui formait toute sa personne. Je dois y aller. Je dois aller lui parler. Je suis venu pour ça, non? Alors maintenant, il ne faut plus hésiter. Je souffle un bon coup, avant de sortir de ma cachette et de marcher en sa direction. Il ne me voit pas... De dos, il commence à dribbler avec le ballon. Je prend une grande inspiration, avant de lancer :

\- Mark...?

À l'entente de son nom, celui-ci se retourna vers moi.

\- Xéné?

\- ...Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Xavier...

\- Ah? Bon, si tu veux... Mais... que fais-tu ici?

\- Je voulais t'avouer quelque chose.

Je regardait ses yeux, brillants par la lumière que les lampadaires reflétaient. J'ouvris la bouche, mais... aucun mot n'en sortit.

\- Que voulais-tu me dire?

\- Tu as vu ces étoiles, elles sont magnifiques...

C'était la seule phrase que je suis arrivé à prononcer.

\- Oui, tu as raison! Toi aussi tu aimes regarder les étoiles?

\- ...Oui, je trouve que ce sont des choses merveilleuses que les Hommes ne regardent pas assez.

\- C'est vrai! Tiens, que dirais-tu d'aller te coucher sur l'herbe avec moi? On les verrait beaucoup mieux, au lieu de risquer de se faire un torticolis debout comme ça!

\- Euh, oui, si tu veux… répondis-je en rougissant légèrement.

Pourquoi suis-je si gêné?! Je suis le capitaine de Genesis, bon sang! Le meilleur joueur de l'Académie Alius, le chef, celui qui commande tout et qui est au-dessus de tout le monde! Alors comment une simple petite phrase comme celle-là peut-elle me faire rougir ainsi et faire battre mon cœur plus vite?!

Je le suis vers la pente de verdure, où il se couche avec un entrain qui n'appartient qu'à lui et commence à jouer, avec son ballon. Sans hésiter, je me couche à côté de lui, toujours mirant son beau visage souriant. Si seulement je pouvais le voir plus souvent… D'une voix calme, je lui demande :

\- Dis-moi, Mark, comment se fait-il que tu sois si sympathique avec moi…? Enfin, je viens quand même de l'Académie Alius... Pourquoi tu ne me rejettes pas?

\- Eh bien, parce que je sais que ce n'est pas Xéné que j'ai en face de moi. C'est Xavier.

\- Tu vois… une différence? Lui répondis-je à moitié étonné de cette réponse.

\- Bien sûr! Xéné est celui qui dirige l'Académie Alius, c'est notre ennemi, celui qui est égoïste et qui manipule pour arriver à ses fins. Je ne le connais pas vraiment, et je n'ai pas envie de le connaître. Alors que Xavier est le garçon que j'ai rencontré, et qui m'a montré ses bons côtés et son amour pour le football. …C'est celui qui m'a plu.

\- …Vraiment…?

\- Oui!

\- …Eh bien, je peux t'assurer que c'est bien Xavier que tu as devant toi.

Celui-ci me sourit en guise de réponse. Oui, souris… J'aime tellement te voir heureux.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là! Mais que faisais-tu par ici?

\- Oh, euh, eh bien… Je venais juste me balader…

\- Mais vous habitez où? À côté d'ici?

\- Oh, non, loin… très loin.

\- Ah, bon… En tout cas, j'ai hâte de jouer contre toi!

\- Cela ne saura tarder… Lui répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

Je repensais aux défaites de la Tempête des Gémeaux, à celle d'Epsilon, puis au match nul qu'avait fait Diamond Dust. Bientôt, ça allait être à notre tour de les affronter…

\- Non, je voulais dire jouer contre toi en tant que Xavier! C'est contre lui que je voudrais jouer. Jouer contre Xéné ne m'intéresse pas.

Il parle de moi comme si j'avais deux personnalités. C'est à ce moment-là que tu as l'impression d'être schizophrène… Mais je le comprends. Jouer contre Xéné est tout sauf une partie de plaisir. La puissance que je possède est immense… Mais un jour ou l'autre, je serai obligé de le blesser, que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement. Ou peut-être même les deux. Et je n'aurai pas le choix.

\- Mais qui sait, peut-être un jour aurons-nous la chance de s'affronter! Lui dis-je d'un ton positif.

\- Oui, et peut-être même de jouer dans la même équipe! Ce serait tellement bien… Je pourrai apprendre à plus te connaître!

Il voudrait apprendre à mieux me connaître… Moi aussi, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur lui. Ses goûts, sa couleur préférée, son plat favori, s'il préfère la douce odeur du matin naissant où l'obscurité rassurante de la nuit étoilée. Oui, parce que moi, les étoiles me rassurent et m'aident à penser et à réfléchir.

Et là, ce qu'elles me conseillent, c'est de suivre la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. D'avouer mon amour.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je tourne la tête vers Mark avant de dire d'un seul souffle :

\- Mark, je t'aime.

Celui-ci me regardait, l'air plutôt surpris. En même temps, il y avait de quoi. Que faire maintenant? Partir en courant? Non, ce serait trop lâche. Et trop facile. Maintenant que j'étais parti, il fallait continuer sur ma lancée.

\- Xavier..? Tu m'aimes vrai-

Dans un élan, j'attrapai son visage dans mes mains avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Oui, passionnément, c'était le bon mot. Car ce baiser ne pouvait pas être moins que passionné.

Mark ne se détacha pas, ne me frappa pas, ne partit pas en courant. Au contraire, il y répondit. Est-ce qu'il appréciait? Cette question n'a vraiment pas de sens lorsqu'on accompli un geste comme celui-ci. Je continuai dans cet emportement, laissant doucement passer ma langue pour aller toucher la sienne... chose qu'il accepta sans contester. Ce ballet… Qu'il ne finisse jamais…

Malheureusement, je dus me détacher, briser ce moment merveilleux dont j'avais rêvé depuis longtemps. Je regardais celui que j'aimais, qui était encore plus rouge que moi et encore plus que mes cheveux.

\- …Ça va…? Lui demandai-je.

Qu'est ce que je peux être débile parfois. Lui demander ça comme ça si ça va. Non, je viens juste de tout lui avouer et de l'embrasser alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, mais sinon tout va bien !

\- Mark, dis quelque chose ! Je lui dis en posant mes mains sur ses épaules.

\- Xavier… Je… Bégaya-t-il.

Oui. Il va me rejeter, j'en suis sûr. Raah, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de lui sauter dessus comme ça ?! Ce sont les défauts de Xéné qui réapparaissent. De cette personne que je suis censé être. De ce personnage que je joue, et qui me dévore de l'intérieur. A cause de cette pierre Alius, de cette emprise néfaste. Mais… je dois accomplir ma mission, suivre cette destinée... Pour Père. L'Amour m'aurait-il ouvert le cœur sur ce dilemme, sur ce choix que je ne pourrai jamais faire..?

\- Xavier… Murmura le garçon que j'avais près de moi.

Je tourna la tête vers lui à l'entente de mon prénom, me tirant de mes pensées.

\- …Xavier, je t'aime aussi! S'écria-t-il en se jetant sur moi et en me prenant dans ces bras.

Je fus surpris sur le moment, mais ce sentiment se remplaça de suite par un autre. Cette sensation de rassurement, de bien-être et de protection... D'être si bien contre la personne qu'on aime.

Je lu rendis son étreinte, ne voulant à présent plus la lâcher.

Toujours contre moi, il murmura :

\- Xavier, je voudrais tellement que tu restes avec moi... Que l'on puisse jouer au football ensemble, que l'on puisse... être heureux ensemble...

\- Moi aussi, mais... c'est impossible. Je dis en baissant les yeux et en enfouissant mon visage dans son épaule, sentant sa peau qui avait l'air encore plus chaude que la mienne.

\- Je sais.

À mon grand regret et me faisant éprouver une soudaine sensation de manque, il se détacha avant de se coucher près de moi, regardant le ciel qui était en réalité un vaste Univers.

Nostalgique, je lui dis :

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas allongé comme ça sous les étoiles... J'avais oublié combien c'était agréable d'observer cette merveille qu'est l'espace infini.

\- C'est que tu as une âme de poète! Me fait remarquer Mark avec un petit rire.

\- Oui, sans doute...! Lui répondis-je avec le même sourire doux.

\- Tu sais quoi, Xavier? Un jour, j'aimerais bien aller dans cet espace qui a l'air de receler de secrets. Et puis, je suis sûr que des extraterrestres de plein d'autres planètes différentes de la notre jouent aussi au football! Ce serait passionnant de pouvoir jouer contre eux!

\- _Haha!_ Oui, j'y crois aussi! Qui sait, un jour peut-être, que ce soit maintenant ou dans le futur, nous irons rencontrer de nouvelles civilisations... et pouvor jouer au football avec eux, comme tu le dis!

\- Oui! Mais, c'est vrai ça, tu es un extraterrestre! Et tous les membres de l'Académie Alius, aussi! Elle est loin, votre planète Alius? Et est-ce qu'il y a d'autres planètes autour de la vôtre qui pratiquent aussi ce fabuleux sport?

Je le regardais avec attention. Il y aurait la fin du monde, qu'il ferait tout pour sauver le football, quitte à mourir avec un ballon dans les mains. Mais bref, l'idée de la mort de Mark est le sujet que j'ai le moins envie d'évoquer de tous les sujets qui existent. Bon, il faudrait peut-être que je lui avoue la vérité...

\- Mark, il faut que je te dise... Moi, ainsi que tous les autres joueurs de l'Academie Alius, nous ne sommes pas des extraterrestres. Nous sommes des êtres humains, comme vous.

\- Ah-Ah bon?! Dit-il à demi-choqué.

\- Oui... Mais, s'il te plaît, ne le dis à personne.

\- Je ne le dirai à personne, promis, me répond-t-il avec un sourire en se tournant entièrement vers moi et en me prenant la main.

\- Mark... Mon Mark à moi... Je te le promets, un jour, je t'emmènerai au-delà des étoiles.

Je l'embrassa à nouveau, signe que ma promesse sera tenue et que je ne cesserai jamais de l'aimer.

Une voix criante au loin nous coupa et me fit sursauter.

\- CAPITAINE! VIENS MANGER, C'EST PRÊT!

\- Nathan. Désolé, je dois y aller... Dit Mark en se levant et en affichant une mine plus que triste.

Il tourna les talons, les yeux au sol, mais je ne pus pas m'en empêcher : Je lui sauta dessus et le serra fort contre moi.

\- ...Au... Au revoir, Mark... Murmurai-je tandis que je sentais pour la dernière fois la chaleur douce du corps de mon amant contre le mien.

\- Au revoir, Xavier... Mais... On se reverra, n'est-ce pas..?

\- Oui. Et si la prochaine fois, c'est Xéné que tu croises et non Xavier... Sache que lui aussi, il t'aime passionnément. Et que s'il te blesse, ce ne sera que pour accomplir la volonté des siens et qu'il y est forcé, et qu'au fond de lui il ne voudrait t'infliger ça pour rien au monde.

\- ...D'accord. Alors à très bientôt... Xéné. Rajouta-t-il avant de poser pour la dernière fois avant longtemps ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il m'envoya un sourire, triste, certes. Mais un sourire.

Puis il fit demi-tour, rejoignant ceux qui l'avaient appelé.

Une petite larme coule au coin de mon œil.

Oui, Mark. Je te le promets. Un jour, je te ferai voyager au-delà des étoiles.

* * *

L'esprit retourné et reprenant en main le ballon que j'avais soigneusement caché dans un buisson bien distinct, j'appuie sur le bouton _téléportation_. Et voilà, en moins de deux secondes, je retouve la même pièce d'où je suis parti, le même sol, les mêmes murs, le même vaisseau et le même Mont Fûji.

Bellatrix est partie ; En même temps, cela m'aurait étonné qu'elle reste ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Bien qu'elle tienne beaucoup à moi (ce qu'elle essaie bien sûr de cacher, mais je ne la connais que trop bien), elle serait incapable d'attendre ici plus de trois minutes. Elle a beau avoir un moral d'acier, la patience est une des qualités qui la caractérise le moins. Mais bref.

Soupirant, je remonte les escaliers et je m'enferme dans le seul lieu ou personne ne viendra me déranger : ma chambre. Il n'y a personne dans le couloirs et dans les chambres... Ils sont tous partis manger. Couché sur mon lit la tête dans mon coussin, je repense à tout ce qui vient d'arriver. J'aurais voulu rester avec lui bien plus longtemps... Qui sait quand nous nous reverrons? Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre ce match pour pouvoir le voir. Je retournerai le voir avant.

 _Toc, toc!_

Raah, qui ça peut être?! Sûrement quelqu'un qui vient me chercher pour que je vienne manger. Et je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller. On ne peut donc pas rester tranquille?!  
Je m'avance vers la porte, pas très pressé de découvrir qui se trouve derrière. Et je découvre sans surprise Torch et Gazelle qui, pour une fois, son calmes.

\- Tu dois venir manger, Xéné, me dit Torch sans conviction.

\- Mmh... Et on mange quoi?

\- Des pâtes à la carbonara, dit Gazelle avec son regard froid qui a toujours l'air de se diriger dans le vide.

\- Mais non, n'importe quoi, c'est des pâtes à la bolognaise qu'on mange!

\- Ého, la Tulipe, je sais ce que je dis, okay?!

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Glaçon!

Je savais que le calme ne pouvait pas durer.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es débile et que tu n'arrives même pas à te rappeler d'un truc simple!

\- Oui, ben ce n'est pas moi qui lit des romans d'amour!

Finalement, un sourire s'affiche sur mes lèvres.

\- Vous savez quoi? Vous formeriez vraiment un super couple!

\- QUOI?! S'exclamèrent-ils en cœur et en rougissant dans l'accord le plus parfait.

\- Oui! Mais bref, je n'ai pas envie de descendre dîner, alors laissez-moi tranquille.

Et je leur ferme la porte au nez, les laissant réfléchir sur ma précédente phrase.

Mais mon esprit se tourne vers un sujet plus important.

Mark... Mon amour éternel... Les étoiles sauront nous réunir un jour, j'en suis sûr.


End file.
